The Fortune Cookie
by Mo the Deatheater
Summary: Ginny slowly opened the cookie and her eyes widened at what her fortune proclaimed 'Will you marry me'


The Fortune Cookie

Summary: Ginny slowly opened the fortune cookie…her eyes widened at what her fortune proclaimed…'Will you marry me?' 1 shot D/G Fic

"I just don't know what to do Hermione, Draco has been very distant these past few weeks…it's been getting me worried," Ginny sighed in frustration as she raked her hand through her curly hair.

"Ginny, relax! It's probably nothing, you've been going out for three years!" Hermione reassured her as she sat down at her kitchen table serving Ginny some herbal tea.

"Ugh, you're right Hermione, all this stress is terrible on my mental state anyways," Ginny said sadly as she took a small sip from her cup. Hermione nodded in agreement as she took a look at Ginny. Even though she was 22, all the stress made it look like Ginny was 40 years old. Of course though, because of her small stature and young face, she could easily pass for a 17 year old.

"Oh who am I kidding Hermione! He's probably found another girl…better than me anyways," Ginny cried sorrowfully as she nibbled on a biscuit that was set on her plate.

"Ginny, you're a wonderful person. I don't see why he would even consider going out with another girl," Hermione replied, trying to reassure the very nervous red-head in front of her with the tea cup rattling in her small hands.

"Another girl!?!? Ginny, has Malfoy been cheating on you??? If he has, I'll hex him into the next century!" Ron declared as she stormed into the kitchen putting his fists up for emphasis, mumbling to himself about 'slimy ferrets' as he helped himself to a biscuit.

"Oh great, now I have Ron on my case," Ginny grumbled as she put her head in her hands, rubbing her throbbing temples.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as she gave him a reprimanding frown, "You're not helping! Now OUT!" Hermione scowled as she shooed her red faced husband out of the kitchen.

"Anyways," Hermione shot a glare at the kitchen door that she had just pushed Ron through, "In what way has he been distant Ginny?"

"I don't really know how to explain it Hermione, he's just hasn't been very talkative lately and just hasn't seem interested in anything we do together anymore," Ginny sniffed as she began to drink more tea.

"When are you going to see him?" Hermione inquired, distressed at her friend's state.

"Well, we're going out to dinner tonight…I think…" Ginny said with a hiccup as she cupped the empty cup of tea in her hands, finding some comfort in the warmth of the cozy kitchen.

"I'm sure everything's fine Ginny, you worry too much," Hermione gave her an encouraging smile and poured her some more tea.

Ginny sighed, "I hope so."

Ginny wrung her hands as she walked down the street towards Draco's favorite restaurant. She shivered as the cold November wind blew fiercely onto her, making her hold her wool jacket closer to her. Despite the harsh temperatures, her face began to warm as she reminisced on their relationship. They had met by chance in Diagon Alley, in Flourish and Botts to be exact, since Ginny had been working as a sales clerk back then and Draco had been her customer. Of course, at the beginning things hadn't been pleasant. Finally fed up with Draco coming in everyday just to seemingly annoy her, she purposely threw a book at him, emphasizing her extreme annoyance for the flaxen-haired Slytherin. But of course, one thing led to another and they formed a mutual respect which like all other mutual respects, led to something more. Before Ginny knew it, she had finally reached the end of the street. The young doorman greeted her cheerfully as he held the door open for her. Ginny then gave him a quick 'Hello' and cautiously stepped in, looking for her charming yet arrogant blonde haired Slytherin.

Draco smirked inwardly to himself as he watched Ginny enter the room, her petite body slightly shaking with the cold.

Everything is going according to plan, he thought evilly as he patted his robe pocket where the cookie was kept

Ginny's brown eyes scanned the room until she spotted Draco lazily getting up from his seat to go over and greet her. Ginny felt as though she was about to collapse on the floor as she eyed Draco from afar. His gray eyes were gleaming sardonically at Ginny and many of the girls in the restaurant stared at him hungrily as he walked by. Ginny's heart couldn't help but swell with some pride of her boyfriend. Draco was of course quite a catch and was currently studying at the local law school to become a lawyer. Though Draco hadn't changed all that much since Hogwarts, in appearance anyways, he still had his fine-blonde hair, handsome aristocratic features but he matured during his last years at Hogwarts, giving him a subtly kind nature, in his own way and only showed his true feelings to those who were dear to him.

Draco smiled slightly, "Ginny."

"Hello Draco," Ginny replied simply as she enveloped him into a hug and stood on her tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Come on, I've saved some seats for us," Draco drawled as he put his arm around Ginny's waist and escorted her to their table.

As any gentleman would, Draco pulled Ginny's seat out for her. The waiter soon came over, took their orders, and the food appeared with a 'pop' on their table....

Draco quickly gave the waiter his tip, helping Ginny up from her seat and walking her towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Ginny was too nervous and stressed to even have a long conversation with Draco. His face remained blank throughout the evening, but his eyes gleamed with mischievousness at Ginny.

Ginny took a sharp breath as she and Draco stepped outside from the warm restaurant into the cold fall air.

"Thank you Draco for the wonderful dinner," Ginny smiled nervously at Draco who gave a knowing grin back and tightened his grip on Ginny's waist.

"It was my pleasure," his gray eyes twinkled in their own reply at Ginny who began to slightly blush. Draco grinned and placed a kiss on top of her head

"Care to take a stroll around the park Gin?" Draco asked nonchalantly as Ginny nodded in her reply, soon leading her down the park's concrete path.

The park was dark, except for the lamps lighting the path, giving it a romantic feel. Ginny was far from feeling romantic.

They walked along the path together in silence, their hands intwined together, the only sound that was heard was the solemn echo of the wind passing through the bare trees. Ginny was surprised to feel that his hand was warm despite the cold November weather. Ginny glanced at Draco out of the corner of her eye, seeing that Draco was in deep thought.

Oh boy. He's probably going to say that our relationship just can't work or… Ginny's heart began to race and a million thoughts clouded her mind as to why Draco wasn't being his usual somewhat sociable self with her.

Draco looked down at Ginny and could clearly see that she was distressed and was in deep thought. Her curly red hair was blowing in the direction of the wind and Draco had to maintain his self-control by not twirling her hair around with his fingers.

Sure, Draco had dated many women, but none of them compared to Virginia Weasely, with her own beautifully unique look and her fiery red hair to go with her stubborn disposition. Throughout their relationship, Ginny taught him many important lessons that helped him become a better person. Well, of course Draco still had his quirks, but he lightened up a bit a great deal after they started dating.

Draco had only seen Ginny lose her temper a few times and when she did, it was as though the fires of Hell had been released and he definitely didn't want to provoke her in such a way to incur her blazing disposition

Hmm, I think now would be a good time Draco smirked as he reached in his pocket and took out the fortune cookie.

Draco suddenly stopped and Ginny slowly complied to his actions as Draco turned towards her still smirking.

"Ginny I--"

"Oh I knew it!" Ginny blurted out, "You're going to say that this relationship can't work! Or you've found another girl and--" Ginny wailed as she threw her hands up in the air.

Draco laughed as he drew her closer to his side, "No Ginny, actually I was wondering if you'd like to have this fortune cookie." He held it out to her and Ginny took it, holding it in the palm of her hand.

"No I don't think I could. If I eat one more thing, there goes your new suit," She replied sickly as her face began to pale feeling the satin lining on his collar, but Draco just raised his eyebrow playfully at her.

"Ginny I insist," Draco said firmly and Ginny only gave a quizzical look.

She slowly opened the fortune cookie…her eyes widened at what her fortune proclaimed…'Will you marry me? 

Ginny let out a sharp gasp as tears of joy began to form in her eyes.

Draco looked at her pleadingly as Ginny raised her head to gaze at him. A tear cascaded down her cheek as she smiled at him.

Then, without the least expectance, on Draco's part anyways, Ginny jumped onto Draco making him nearly fall onto the concrete path, planting a kiss on his lips. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs clamped securely around Draco's waist. Draco was genuinely shocked from Ginny's choice of action towards his proposal but gladly returned her kiss with enthusiasm.

"Draco you ferret! I can't believe you tricked me! All these weeks of coldness towards me and not being your snarky bastard-like self!" Ginny reprimanded him as she broke away from their kiss. Draco only grinned and nuzzled Ginny's neck.

"Oh can you ever forgive me?" Draco replied mock-dramatically as he hugged Ginny tighter to him, never wanting to let go as his hands fiddled with her hair.

"So Ginny, what is your answer to my proposal?" Draco asked, turning Ginny's head to face him. Ginny smirked back at him and whispered into his ear…

"Yes," then turning to plant yet another kiss on his lips. Draco quickly complied with Ginny's actions, gently rubbing her back. Ginny broke away from the kiss, jumping down from Draco's hold of her onto the park pathway. She looked up lovingly at her new fiancé, who quickly enveloped her into a hug, lips trailing lazily over her neck as her grip on him grew tighter.

After, what seemed an eternity, Draco took Ginny's hand and placed the three stoned engagement ring on her finger. Ginny smiled at the elegant ring that sparkled in the moonlight.

"I love you Ginny," Draco said solemnly as he held Ginny close to him, resting his head on top of hers.

"I love you too Draco…and your sexy ass," Ginny smiled as she smacked his bum, getting a pleased smile from Draco, as he drew her into another kiss

Wow…that was…fluffy o.O Uh er thanks for reading...yeah...


End file.
